


The Best Mother's Day I Ever Had

by ZoisiteMoon



Category: The Secret Show
Genre: Childbirth, F/M, Mother's Day, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-10
Updated: 2011-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoisiteMoon/pseuds/ZoisiteMoon
Summary: [Old fanfic from 2011] On Mother's Day, Doctor Doctor, a reformed woman retired in villainy, receives two of the greatest gifts a mother could have. PP x DD
Relationships: Doctor Doctor/Professor Professor





	The Best Mother's Day I Ever Had

"Can you believe they're almost here?" Professor Professor asked Doctor Doctor as they sat up in bed.

"I cannot." Doctor Doctor replied, sounding slightly nervous.

Doctor Doctor adjusted her aching back while sitting up in their futon bed. She was full-term now and she just wanted the whole pregnancy to be over with after all those months of carrying several pounds of life in her uterus. One good thing that came out of it was it was a rebound for the once estranged lovers. Professor Professor had genuinely loved her all along, but the right moment didn't come until a few hours after the pregnancy had been found out in September.

It was May now and this evening was supposed to be lazy for the bittersweet couple. Doctor Doctor suddenly felt a tiny body within move around, exploring its surroundings. The father of this body offered to place his hand on his mate's swollen stomach, hoping he'd feel his child kick.

As if it came out of nowhere, Doctor Doctor groaned. Both of them remembered that she had started having contractions about two days before, and they were slowly getting worse. The pregnant half of the couple struggled to get up but finally managed to do it after a few minutes.

"I'm not in the mood right now, Professor. Leave me alone." Doctor Doctor told him, sounding as if she was going to cry any moment.

"Honey, I know you're scared about the birth. So am I, but I don't let it get to me very often." Professor Professor said. "Now come back to bed and snuggle with me."

Doctor Doctor did as told and let Professor Professor wrap his arms around her hips. She moaned in pain as the contractions ran closer and closer together to the point where they were almost two and a half minutes apart. Then she felt something like a water balloon burst within. Blood and water rushed out and got her side of the bed, seeping all the way down to the mattress. Professor Professor, who had been sleeping through all this, awoke to the sound of his lady friend's intense, heavy breathing.

"We need to leave NOW!" she screamed.

"Oh mein Gott!" Professor Professor exclaimed, seeing the sheets soaked in the blood and water mixture. "Ich kann nicht glauben, dass dies wirklich geschieht!"

Almost immediately, Gardevoir ran to the source of yelling and screaming.

"What happened?" Gardevoir asked in concern.

"Haven't you noticed already? My water broke!" Doctor Doctor screamed again.

"Good Lord!" Gardevoir exclaimed. "Come with me!"

The three of them left for the hospital and arrived in the emergency room a mere few minutes later.

"Alright, darling. Calm down." Professor Professor told his suffering lady friend soothingly.

This didn't seem to work, however, because the laboring former villainess was still looking a bit pissed.

"Your ass is mine after this," she threatened ominously.

The nurse came by with a wheelchair and Doctor Doctor was seated in it. Gardevoir walked beside the very soon-to-be parents as they headed for the delivery room. Soon enough afterwards, Ninetales, Victor and his seven-months-pregnant fiancée, Anita, and Louis arrived and sat down in the waiting room.

Meanwhile, in the delivery room, Gardevoir sat down in a spare chair and watched as the little staff of medics sat up the former baddie to inject her spine with an epidural. During all this, Professor Professor tried to soothe her with encouragement.

"Don't worry, meine Liebe. You are going to turn out fine." he said.

"You inflicted this on me," Doctor Doctor said threateningly. "So if you want to live, you better take ahold of my hand."

Professor Professor was going to add that it was her fault just as much as it was his, but kept his mouth shut and held her hand.

Hours flew by, but there didn't seem to be any progress. Finally, the midwife checked to see how far apart Doctor Doctor was.

"Oh my!" the midwife exclaimed. "She's eight centimeters apart. Just two more and she can push."

The laboring mother did her best to hold back screams of agony as one contraction after another came, literally just seconds apart. Finally, after several minutes of resisting the urge to yell and kill someone, the midwife checked again to see how far apart she was now.

"She's ten centimeters apart and ready to push now!" the midwife announced.

Doctor Doctor spread out her legs in preparation and waited for further instructions.

"Alright, are you ready?" the midwife asked.

Doctor Doctor nodded her head yes.

"Okay, one...two...three. PUSH!" the midwife instructed.

Doctor Doctor did just that. Once again, she tried her hardest not to let out cries of pain. This seemed to take forever with little to no progress. At 2:20 a.m. on Mother's Day, a head started to crown. Professor Professor, who had Doctor Doctor tightly squeeze his hand, found himself being as excited as a little kid. Gardevoir had just been sitting in the background and actually had the audacity to witness such a miraculous event as this.

"Nyah!" the laboring mother grunted audibly.

It was 2:35 a.m. by the time she had brought a 4 lb., 6 oz. little boy into the world. He had brown hair and two copies of his mother's grayish-green eye and his skin was the same color as his father's. He literally came wailing like a banshee, indicating that he was healthy.

Almost immediately after he was whisked off for his very first checkup, Doctor Doctor started to go into labor again.

"Oh, dear!" the midwife exclaimed. "It looks like we aren't done yet."

Like last time, Doctor Doctor pushed as hard as she could, but she managed to get a few small cries of pain out here and there. Two minutes later, another head crowned. In the end, she let out a throat-shredding scream as she delivered a 4 lb., 2 oz. baby girl. She had her mother's blue hair, minus the white streaks on the sides, two copies of her mother's brown eye, and her father's skin. She cried long and hard and she turned out to be healthy as well.

"You did it, Mutter." Professor Professor told her, right before kissing her cheek, which tasted like hot sweat.

"Thank you for the best Mother's Day gifts ever." Doctor Doctor said, her voice hoarse from the long scream.

A few moments later, a nurse came in.

"Hello. Have you two decided on what their names are?" she asked.

"Yes, we have," Professor Professor responded. "For our firstborn, his name shall be Dustin Wolfgang Mouzer. And sweetie, what's our daughter's name?"

"Her name is Namine Alice Mouzer." Doctor Doctor answered the father of her children.

"Alright, then." the nurse said.

She left to write the names down on the birth certificates.

Later that morning, Doctor Doctor held both babies in her arms. Namine yawned and stretched a little, while Dustin just snoozed off.

"I think it's clear who our children prefer out of the two of us," Professor Professor said, grinning a bit. "I'll take Namine now."

Professor Professor delicately picked up Namine and cradled her. His daughter turned her head towards the sky, her eyes seemingly locked shut. She settled once more before letting herself doze off to sleep as well.

"I have a mini-me, but I have a feeling she'd rather be with you," Doctor Doctor said, weakly smiling.

"Thank God, because the last thing we need is another you," her boyfriend teased.

Doctor Doctor suddenly sank her head back into the pillow.

"Oh, I see. Get some sleep." he said.


End file.
